vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albie
Albie, formerly known as Bee is a roleplayer known for portraying a strange teddybear looking cat. He comes from the forest but has embraced civilization by living in the city of Bricktown. He was employed by Roflgator to work security at his bar named The Golden Gator for a time in mid 2019. For his tiny stature he put on quite a show with which he managed to vacate vagrants and unwanted visitors. History Backstory and beginnings He first visited The Golden Gator on May 8th, 2019 and was introduced by TheBigMeech as his "Pet". Meech explained that he is a cat from the forest and he feels indebted to Meech for rescuing him. He was attacked by three bears when Meech who was hunting, came by and scared them off. He fired his hunting rifle and the wild beasts were frightened and ran off. Roflgator attempted to pair him with RuthlessRuby looking like a "Birb" (small bird) dressed in armor the same night but their date didn't work out. Security Job On May 10th, 2019 he asked for a job and was tasked to compete against the current head of security at the bar - Norii. At first he was discriminated for being an animal but was given a chance for the position if he could manage to kill Truu. Instead of questioning the act of murder he grabbed a fork and started going to town chasing after poor Truu. Before he was able to seriously wound him the hit was called off. Thanks to his enthusiasm and dedication however he managed to impress and got a job in security. Human form and dating game He is an "animorph" who SciFri taught the power to transform into a human. In his own words "he took my soul and did some magic shit with it" before giving it back. On May 22nd, 2019 after Roflgator learned that he was dating OlyPearlGirl he was put to the test by Roflgator instructing Peppymint to fake having a love interest in him. He rejected her advances, stayed loyal to Oly and passed the test. He proposed to Oly on June 23rd to which she accepted. Later OlyPearlGirl would confirm that they broke up. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/albielive *Twitter: https://twitter.com/itzmebrandonx Video clips *Bee loyalty test towards OlyPearlGirl *Two "Bee"s *Proposing to OlyPearGirl *Fighting with Buza the Abusa Trivia *Since his name might be confused with HeyImBee when she visited the bar on May 31st, 2019 he was renamed "Hornet" by Roflgator instead. **He and Meech didn't appreciate this nickname at all. *Bee is not to be confused with HeyImBee. **Since being in the same lobby at the same time as her and having a similar name he's occasionally called "better bee", "fake bee", "bee 2.0" or "hornet" depending on which side you subscribe to. Gallery Rofl 2019 May 8th 47 Bee and RuthlessRuby.jpg|On a date with "Birb" RuthlessRuby. Rofl 2019 May 10th 8 Norii and Bee compete for the security job.jpg|Bee competing with Norii for the position to be head of security at the bar. Rofl 2019 May 10th 14 Emery and Bee.jpg|Emerysaur and Bee Rofl 2019 May 10th 20 Bee, Uzu, TK and Bird Roache.jpg|Observing Uzu, TK and Roache. Rofl May 14th 2019 19 OlyPearlGirl1 and Bee.jpg|On a date with OlyPearlGirl in his "anime boy" form. Rofl May 17th 2019 8 Meech, Bee.jpg|Standing on the counter in The Platinum Meechler next to TheBigMeech. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Shapeshifter